


Wonderful life

by Winchestermoosegirl



Series: Samael the Archangel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl
Summary: Samael after 15 million years finally meets the person she's destined to be with.
Relationships: Mel/Samael
Series: Samael the Archangel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697812
Kudos: 1





	Wonderful life

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to start this story another day, but I got exited. I've been wanting to write this for a long time now.

It was another normal work day for Samael. It's been 15 million years since it happened. It's been 15 million years since her mother got locked up. She's mostly bored all day, the only creature keeping her company was already getting old. She knew that her beautiful purgatory dog wasn't going to last long, minimum three years, its sad for Samael, she used to play with the dog all day, but now her dog had a hard time even getting up and sleept mostly all day.

"Sweet dreams, Tudox" Samael said as she placed a finger in the dog's forehead, so Tudox could have nice dreams, it was the least she could do. After all it was her fault that her mother got locked away, she could have warned her mother that something was wrong with the angels. If her mother was here right now she could somehow make Tudox-.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man singing "Come back to the same door over and over again, find the occultum, do some other trick and you'll be the next king of hell" over and over again. Samael didn't really mind it at first, the poor man would probably have a horrible death by being eaten by some monster, well she didn't mind it when it was far but with every second the man's voice got closer and closer and closer. The voice made Samael's skin crawl. 

When she realized the man was a few seconds from opening the door, she got up to greet him. 

When the door opened it reveled a man with extremly yellow hair (Blonde) (Not dirty blonde), one green eye and one blue eye, wering a trench coat, very tall, and looking extremly tired. He had a bag that was full of useless stuff: no blankets, no food, no water. 

He yawned, then looked around and spotted Samael's bed "Thank Goodness" was the first thing he said before begining to take off his shoes. "Were the hell is the monster, I mean there is a monster in every single freaking room that I have to kill before even sitting down" he said laying on the bed.

"Wait is that a purgatory dog, woah I thought they went extinct" he said patting Tudox in the head "poor thing, I think it's going to die in a few years. " then the man started thinking and said "if this is the monster then I'm pretty golden here, I think it barely has strenght to get up" the man finished talking and rested his head on Samael's pillow.

"Did he see me infront of the door?" Samael asked herself.

She started scaning the man and realized it was a demon, but not an ugly one nor was it possessing a vessel, this vessel was his, maybe his creator gave him his own body like Amara gave her. Samael was fazinated by this information, but the man could not stay here.

Samael gentaly tapped him by the sholder rying to wake him up, not wanting to be rude and just send him to some area of the house with some creature so he could be eaten al

"Leave me alone, Zion" said the man with a sleepy voice. 

Samael looked confused at the man and said "I am not Zion" with that the man got up, ready to fight.

"Who are you?" asked the man pulling out a knive .

"I am Samael, an archangel of The Darkness" Samael said with kindness in her voice.

"Ohh yeah, then were are you?" he asked in a threatining voice.

"Infront of you" she said with a voice that ment that she was annoyed.

The man looked confused then he looked down and saw Samael's desperate face for attention.. The man stared at her for a few secods before saying "are you lost or something? because I can try to help you if you want" the demon requested, obviously not believing she was an archangel.

Samael was surprised a DEMON asked if she needed any help a literal DEMON, aren't demons supposed to bring destruction, death, conflict, and lies?

"I am not lost, this is my home" Samael tried again to make the demon belive her.

"Yeah right, so tell me man what creature are you?" said the demon.

"I am not a man" Samael said, the demon was just right out confused, "And I aleady told you what I was" then she moved her arm torwards the demon making him dissapear. "Wish we could have talked more."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours passed, she was patting poor Tudox while also trying to free him from some pain he was experiencing, when she heard it again "Come back to the same door over and over again, find the occultum, do some other trick and you'll be the next king of hell" was he coming back?

The door opened to see that it was indeed the demon she saw earlier.

"Retreat" she commanded the demon.

"Look I know you say that you're some kind of archangel, but I've never heard of an archangel that is 2'2 and looks like a man but it's actually a woman, as much as I would want that it's just not real" the demon said without fear.

The description somehow hurt Samael, the demon called him short, and said that her gender was somehow a lie. 'they are all the same' she thought as she angrily send him into the room that had over a million hellhounds hoping he would just die there.

Hours again passed of her thinking what the world looked like, there were no windows so she couldn't see it, when she heard the demon again "Fucking, sexy 'archangel' or whatever the fuck, he... no she thinks that she could just sap me into a room full of fucking hellhounds, I am going to give her a piece of my mind" he again opened the door he looked bloody and brused.

"Okay listen here-" he was cut off by Samael sending him somewhere else.

Then it was like a repeted cicle of the demon coming back pissed off and Samael sending him into some other room.

After the 119th time the demon came back the demon screamed "Would you stop that?" "I was about to ask you the same thing" Samael responded ready to send the demon into a room full of werewolfs.

But the demon was faster he teleported Tudox to his arms and said "send me somewere and you're precious poppy goes with me"

Samael was scared, she couldn't let anything happen to Tudox, he protected her for years.

"STOP" she yelled waking poor Tudox up. Also doing a trick her mother showed her to keep the demon still, then she took Tudox out of his arms and put Tudox in his bed.

She turned to the demon and said "You have no idea what he has done for me, I love that dog, and he is the only thing I have left. I was just doing my job sending you to those places, don't you dare take it off on Tudox. I suggest you leave" she calmly said.

"Alright, I'll leave" said the Demon, but Samael didn't believe him so she decided to read his thoughts.

'What a bumer, she's actually something special unlike me, she's also really hot I thought she was a siren when I first saw her, guess I'll have to go home'

The demon was honest? How could it be honest? she asked herself, then she let him go.

"Now really I'm not going to attack you but what are you?" he asked curiosly 

"I told you the truth. I am Samael, the archangel of the Darkness, but who are you? and what does 'hot' and 'sexy' mean?" he looked like he was about to pass out with the last question but answered all of them.

"Well... I am Mel son of two strong real demons." Mel answered patiently

"Real demons?" Samael asked confused.

"Yeah, soul surviver. When the Archangel Lucifer-" he stopped his sentance when he saw Samael flitch at the mention of the name. "Are you okay? Did Lucifer ever do something to you?" he asked conserned.

"I don't like to talk about it. Keep going" she answered quickly.

"Okay well... like I was saying he took over hell, but to do that he killed a lot of demons he knew were strong including my parents. He later created false demons that were weak and useless, in other words he collected souls that were sent to hell, souls that were tortured, traumatized and turned them into demons. You see demons aren't supposed be turned, they are supposed to be born."

"How did you survive?" Samael asked.

"Well, I don't like to talk about it." answerd Mel honestly, feeling guilt rise up.

"Well it's okay" said Samael softly recognizing the guilt Mel was feeling.

"And about the sexy and hot question... " started Mel akwardly

"Do you by any chance have a dictionary in this huge library?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked or didn't like anything! I promise this part of the story has a big twist at the end. Samael isn't just a random archangel.


End file.
